In Memoriam
by etherealflaim
Summary: The survivors remember Kaidan at his memorial.


**Kaidan Alenko Memorial Service, Audio Transcript**

**Jon Grissom Academy, October 4, 2191**

_[Adm. Stephen Hackett, speaking]_

Thank you all for coming. For those of you who don't know me, I am Stephen Hackett, formerly of the Systems Alliance. It has been my pleasure to serve as administrator of the Grissom Academy these past few years, and throughout this time I have come to know and appreciate just how adept Kaidan is during times of peace, after coming to appreciate his skill and determination in a time of war. I know you're not here for me, though, so without further ado, welcome to the Academy; allow me to introduce to you the valedictorian of the class of 2190, Roman Sloan.

_[Roman Sloan, speaking]_

I've never had another teacher like Kaidan. I've never known _anyone_ like Kaidan, actually. He always had this… presence about him. I don't know if it's his biotics or something, but he can silence an auditorium full of first-years just by walking into the room. Sorry, he could silence…

When I was in my first year, I… well, let's just say I took a break from being a model student for awhile. The administrator couldn't get through to me no matter how hard he tried. I finally made the mistake of trying to pick a fight in front of Kaidan. He didn't yell, and he didn't grab me (with biotics or otherwise)-he just said my name, and nodded toward his office. The fight was over immediately… Kaidan hadn't been around long, but we all knew that he was stronger than any of us were, maybe even all of us combined. I followed him into his office, angry and preparing to yell at him. He let me yell, and he listened. He let me throw things and hit things and he watched. I'm not really sure when I stopped yelling and started talking, but he still kept listening. I think the only thing he said the entire time was "Why?" When I had worn myself out, he got up and walked out into the courtyard. I followed him, at the time thinking that he was going to march my sorry ass to the administrator's office for expulsion, but he stopped and looked up at the stars instead. After a few minutes, he said-and I'll never forget these words-"Go back to your rack and get some sleep. If, in the morning, you'd rather fight with your classmates than fight alongside them, go ahead, I won't stop you again."

That's so often how it was with Kaidan. He never really said much, but he never needed to.

Goodbye, Kaidan. We'll never forget you.

_[Maj. Dr. Karin Chakwas, speaking]_

It's a bit surprising, when you think about it, that so many of us wound up here at Grissom. Except no, I guess it isn't really that surprising at all… after Jack and Kaidan found their way here, it was only a matter of time before Liara and the rest of us followed.

Anyway, I don't really have a great story to tell. My time with Kaidan was always bittersweet… we became close after the Commander died, and I've watched that weigh heavily on him since then. Kaidan has always been good at putting on a brave face, but I don't think it ever really fooled anyone. If there's any justice in this world, Kaidan and Shepard are together again in Heaven-

_[Lt. James Vega, barely audible]_

Making up for lost time, no doubt!

_[Maj. Dr. Karin Chakwas, speaking]_

That will be quite enough, Mr. Vega. I think you can behave for another few minutes until it's your turn to speak.

I know the official record says that Kaidan parted ways in his sleep and of natural causes, but if you ask me, he died of a broken heart.

_[minor pause]_

This year, it's my turn to buy. Enjoy this with Shepard for me.

_[clinking noise, as of glass against metal]_

_[Dr. Liara T'Soni, speaking]_

It's hard for me to imagine what I could possibly say that you all don't already know about Kaidan. At least, not the stuff that matters.

One particular memory that has been at the forefront for me, though, since I heard the news. The Normandy was back on Earth for the first time, and it had fallen to Kaidan to clear out Shepard's cabin. He wouldn't let anyone else do it. He'd been up there for hours… we decided someone should go help, and Vega said we should draw straws. Of course, Joker drew the short straw, so I volunteered to do it instead.

I don't remember how long I stood outside the door to the cabin before going in. When I finally did, I found the room in a predictable state of disarray, but Kaidan was there, on the bed, looking at something in his hands. I walked over to him and he looked up at me, holding out his hand for me to see what was inside. I still don't know which broke my heart more… the look on his face, or the inscription inside the identical gold bands he'd found… they simply said, "always." I went and found a gold chain I saw in one of the boxes on the floor, threaded the rings onto it, and hung it around his neck. We finished packing up Shepard's things in silence after that; I think he was glad to have someone to help. Those were some of the longest hours of my life, I can't even imagine what it was like for him.

We never spoke of it, and part of me isn't sure I should be speaking of it now, but as far as I know Kaidan's never taken that chain from around his neck.

Those two shared something special. Something even deeper than what Shepard and I shared in the beginning. I think part of me knew I was only borrowing him; we all saw the way he and Kaidan were. They were inseparable, both on missions and on the Normandy. I don't think either of them realized it until much later… I guess death has a way of making you realize what you've lost.

What we've now lost. Goddess be with them.

_[Lt. James Vega, speaking]_

Damn, Doc. You make it sound like he was a pussy or something. Let me tell you, though… Kaidan was one badass sonofabitch.

I've seen him do some crazy shit. I've seen him punch a Brute in the face. I've seen him blow the shield right off a Colossus. And to be perfectly frank, I think you've got to be a bit of a badass to survive a night with Shepard.

I remember when Shepard called in to evac us from the Crucible. Kaidan wasn't about to leave his side… It was all I could do to keep him in the cargo bay when we saw Harbinger's death ray hit the Commander. I could feel his biotics tearing at my hands and arms, trying to get him to let him go… if he hadn't been so close to passing out, I think he'd have taken one of my arms off and dived out of the ship.

If Shepard hadn't rewritten the laws of nature and brought them over to our side, I think Kaidan would have ripped the legs off of every reaper in the galaxy one by one, to make them pay.

He was one seriously badass sonofabitch.

And a true friend.

_[Lt. Jeff "Joker" Moreau]_

Man, you guys are all downers. You act like Kaidan and Shepard aren't sitting up there, getting drunk, and laughing at all of us proto-humans and proto-krogan and proto-whatever-you-guys-are sitting around acting sad. Seriously, guys, after this, there had better be dancing.

Thank you for saving my ass, Kaidan. I realize it was Shepard's ass you were really after the entire time, but it's appreciated anyway.

Live it up, buddy.

_[Prof. "Jack" Nought]_

There's no way I'm going to stand up here and get all mushy on all of you. I don't do that; it's not how I roll. Kaidan was the second-best combat trainer we had at this school, and one of the best guys I've had the chance to know.

Just don't tell him I said that, okay?

Anyway, the real reason I'm up here is to tell you that the new biotic studies wing you see behind us will be officially named the "Kaidan Alenko Memorial Biotic Advancement Center." Of course, if I have anything to say about it, the students will just call it "hell." He'd want it that way.

If Kaidan couldn't die in a blaze of glory, at least he died among friends.

Ah hell. I said I wasn't going to get mushy. Someone uncover the statue already.

_[End of transcript]_

AN: Credit where credit is due: this was inspired by a particularly heartbreaking comic from criz-zone filed under #Extended Cut and #Endings.


End file.
